The Daughter of Prince Charming
by once-in-a-life-time1
Summary: During duel training, Emma conveniently forgets to tell an overly confident Hook a few things. Assume that Killian does NOT know who her father is.


**From a prompt I found and…..because I was bored. Please don't hate me, this is my first time posting a fanfic for these guys. I have some multi chapter ones that need work, but should be put up sometime in this decade. (I unfortunately do not own OUAT, Captain Swan is just my ship and I ship it so hard.) Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

"This does seem familiar darling." The cocky pirate chuckles, gliding his tongue effortlessly over his teeth. His eyebrow rising as she slides her sword down, the same way he had done so long ago at Lake Nostos. His return had both surprised her yet pleased her. She had no doubt that the infamous one handed pirate would find his way to Storybrooke, especially when he's got a hunger for crocodile blood.

Emma had figured out that he had _let_ her win, for reasons she still doesn't understand. When he had cornered her in the alley behind Granny's; her back pined against the wall, his hook holding her wrist firmly against the rough surface. The sharp blade lightly pressed against her neck, his proximity far to overwhelming. Her heart pounding much more than it should've, but that didn't stop her pulse to quicken.

_"__Good form Swan, but not good enough._" _He grins at the repeat of his words._

_"__What do you want Hook?"_

_"__I'm in a good mood today; I've got my sight on my crocodile, a beautiful blonde in my grasp. I've decided to help you."_

_"__Why would I want your help Captain?" She spits out his title as if it were a curse._

_"__I do like the sound of my title on your lips darling, what I would love even more is you screaming my name."_

_"__In your dreams."_

_"__You have no idea." His eyebrows wiggle._

_"__Could you get the fuck off of me?" She grunts, pushing Hook away from her, increasing the distance between them. Enough room to let her pulse steady itself down._

_"__Ooohh that's a mouth you've got." A cocky grin across his face, using his hook to push her golden hair away from her face._

_"__What do you want?"_

_"__I must say love, your handle on a sword is very poor. Perhaps you could use some assistance from a devilishly handsome rogue."_

For reasons unknown, she agreed. Although she could get lessons from David, he was Prince Charming for fucks sake. But when fighting with him, she felt he was going easy on her. With Hook, she never knew if he was going to stop in time before piercing her with his sharp blade.

Hook let's out a charming laugh, pushing the blonde away from him, and resuming the clashing of swords. Their eyes locked on each other, searching for the truth about each other as they engage in a proper fight, using every inch of The Jolly Roger.

"Not bad Swan." He chuckles as their swords meet, faces close but not close enough. Pushing away from each other, Hook uses his hook to pick up her ankle and flip her over. "Who is your teacher? Tell me, is he a handsome scoundrel?"

"Not as handsome as he believes." She gasps attempting to get up, Hook's sword nearly impaling her.

"Get up Swan. You're thinking to much." He growls, offering his hand to help her up.

"Maybe it's because you're distracting me." She groans ignoring his hand, returning to her stance.

"Like what you see?"

"Not as much as you wish." She growls, engaging in the fight again, letting anger completely take over.

"Tell me, where is all this anger coming from?"

"Why should I tell you? You're just a pirate."

"That I am, doesn't mean I don't care." He challenges, pinning her against the mast. His blade against her neck, body pressed against hers. The warmth oddly comforting, she closes her eyes for a moment. Admiring how close the pirate is to her, then slowly opening them to be met by the eyes of the deepest blue sea.

"Please, you couldn't care for anything but yourself." She groans.

"Try me, just who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She laughs weakly. Hook lowers his sword, moving his lips to her ear. His warm breath tickling her, sending pleasurable chills down her spine. The smell of leather, rum, and salty sea infecting her lungs. A scent she didn't realize that she craved. In fact desperately desired, no needed.

"Perhaps I would." His raspy voice whispers. Slowly, he moves his lips away from her ear. His lips dangerously close to hers, eyes sparkling into hers. _Fuck when did he get so damn sexy? _The voice in her head questions, _He was always sexy as hell._ Another voice responds egging her on. _Look at him, he's gorgeous. A devilishly handsome rogue, with salt laced in his veins. Eyes the color of the bluest, deepest, most true ocean. _

"Fuck." She mutters, a smile creeping across his face.

"Something wrong?"

"I-"

She looks down, away from his gaze. He begins to walk away, her eyes guiltily staring at his mighty fine ass. He returns to his fighting stance, unaffected by his proximity to her as she was.

"Come on Swan, focus." He snaps, charging at her. Luckily she responds, raising her sword to block his blow. Anger once again taking over, both of them effortlessly swinging at each other.

"Fuck. You're a natural Swan, in the right mind set that is."

"I should be, considering who my parents are." She laughs, knowing he has no clue who her father is. Having met Mary Margret, but never talking about her husband. Prince Charming.

"Who are the ones I have to thank for the beautiful sight in front of me?" He chuckles, she pins him down onto the deck of his ship. Her body towering over his, sword at his neck.

"You don't have the faintest clue do you?" Emma laughs, which makes the pirate underneath her smile. Seeing her smile was a wonderful sight.

"Do tell." He challenges, sitting up so she's straddling him. Grabbing the sword from her, throwing it across the ship. His hook placed on her lower back, pulling her closer towards him, with his hand lacing itself in her hair.

"If you wish to thank my parents, you can thank Mary Margret Blanchard and David Nolan." Emma giggles, running her finger over his lips. "Also known as Snow White and Prince Charming."

"What have I gotten myself into?" He chuckles their noses touching, "A princess? That's new."

"A princess who used to be a common thief. A princess who's killed a dragon, beat an evil queen at her own game."

"Bloody hell Swan." He groans, attempting to lean in.

"I don't think so." Emma growls, getting up off of him. Tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Swan?" Hook grunts, getting up and taking a step closer towards her.

"I don't think so Hook."

"But-"

"Good bye Hook." Emma sighs, picking up her jacket from the railing.

"Wait Princess please." He pleads.

"Think you can use 'Princess' loosely? I'm hardly a princess." She laughs weakly, stopping in her tracks.

"Why tell me you're a princess? Why almost kiss me?"

"A friendly reminder that if you do something wrong, both me and my father are coming after you. And I believe you were going to kiss me, there's a difference you know." She reminds him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"So you're just going to leave me?"

"Until next time that is."

"Bloody hell Swan, you're something you know that?" his eyebrow quirking, his eyes roaming over her body. Earning himself another eye roll from Emma.

"So I've been told."

"Was there a reason why you came here? Other than learn from the best?"

"I knew I was forgetting something." She sighs, walking up to him slamming her lips onto his. A sigh escaping his mouth, his hook wrapping around her waist pulling her closer as she pounds him against the mast behind him. Lips conquering each others as theirs, biting his lower lip and pulling slightly, getting a grunt from him. Her hand tangled in his hair, sliding down his arm, shackling his wrist with a chain. Laughing internally at the same gesture in _Pirates of the Caribbean_. His lips part from hers, a smile parting across his lips.

"Siren." He mutters, "You sure are into this kind of thing aren't you?"

"See you soon Captain...Killian...Jones." She enunciates his name perfectly into his ear, so he can hear it loud and clear.

"You bloody vixen." He laughs, "How about it princess, one for the road?"

Emma rolls her eyes before clutching the lapels of jacket, pulling him in for another kiss. This time the kiss is hungrier but just as passionate, but it was as if he were trying to carve the feeling into his brain. To hold onto forever.

"So was there a point to chaining me again?"

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I am into that sort of thing."

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Review, favorite, whatever you want. Should I do more?**


End file.
